


in bloom

by tuckers



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College, Florist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckers/pseuds/tuckers
Summary: Kim Hongjoong is a florist.Park Seonghwa hates flowers.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 195





	in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about writing this for a little while just because I find the concept so cute. Please bare with my writing because I haven’t properly written something in a while.

Early mornings were nothing new for Hongjoong, he enjoyed the quietness and tranquility the morning brought with it. 

Every day at 6 A.M. he would be awoken by the sound of his alarm and the faintest ray of sunshine peeking through his blinds. He was never one to hit snooze too many times for fear of being late, but he sometimes enjoyed the softness of his bed for just a little longer.

His favorite thing to do as soon as he got up was check on his massive array of plants he had sitting just outside his bedroom window, all scattered on a multitude of shelves and inside pots. There were far too many flowers to count and barely enough room for them all, but Hongjoong found some beauty in the mess.

Hongjoong is a florist and has been for almost three years now. He started when he was 19- college wasn't working out for him and the stress of constantly worrying about exams and essays had all but shrank his brain capacity. He decided that he would call it quits and start his own business.

His parents were very supportive of his decision to ditch the idea of college and start his own business and even went as far as helping him obtain his own building. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough.  
____

A small building no bigger than an average sized bedroom with paint-chipped walls and dust covered windows. There were old magazines and postcards littering the floor and the entire experience had been tied together with the smell of old. 

"It's going to take some time to get this place where I want it." Hongjoong said while kicking away a pile of tabloid magazines. "But I think it's worth the wait."

His mother and father exchange glances with his mother giving him a weary smile.

"I'm glad you're taking your own path dear, but won't this be a lot of trouble for you? I mean, look at this place!" She pointed out the various strands of cobwebs that were dangling centimeters away from his face and even pulled a piece of dried out paint from the back wall. 

He understands the concern they both have for him, he is their son after all. He is their son who decided to drop out of college and pursue his dream. 

He returns the smile and walks behind the front desk which had sunken in over time. Placing his hands on either side of the desk, he gives it a little shake and watches as tiny particles of dust enter the atmosphere.

"I know it isn't going to be easy for me, but I at least want to give it a shot."  
____

Hongjoong had managed to get the place up and running in no time. Several of his close friends had offered to help him in any way they could. With their help the once ugly building was blossoming into something beautiful.

The drab algae colored walls had soon been replaced by a soft yellow, accompanied by baby blue flower accents drawing in towards every corner. Several shelves lined the walls with tiny succulents placed ever so neatly in each compartment. Hongjoong always though succulents were the perfect in-the-middle plant.

The store was looking better than he had ever imaged. He neither had too many customers nor too little, it was always the perfect amount. 

Hongjoong pretty much sees the same people come into his store everyday so by now he has memorized who comes in at exactly what time. Sometimes when he's feeling a little bold he'll have orders ready ahead of time.

Right now it's almost closing time, roughly 6:13 P.M., and Hongjoong is wiping down the counter from where potting soil had previously fallen. He has music playing softly in the background to drown out the sound of the afternoon traffic. He hums quietly to the beat and continues tidying up his space. 

The shop door jingles, indicating that he had a new customer. Looking at the clock, he notices it's around the time that his friend Yunho would come to visit. 

"Give me just a sec, Yunho."

Hongjoong doesn't receive and immediate response and his cleaning comes to a halt. He turns around to see that it is definitely not Yunho.

As a matter of fact, he's never seen this man before. And he doesn't particularly look like the type to visit a flower shop.

The man in front of him was dressed almost head-to-toe in black clothing, the only difference being his stark white shirt. Hands shoved in pockets, head cocked to the side, and a look that said he really didn't want to be here.

Hongjoong's eyes lingered for a moment before he cleared his throat. "What can I help you with?"

The man sighed, rolling his eyes while pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper from his leather jacket. He shoved the paper towards Hongjoong and took a half-step back to his original position. 

This isn't the first time Hongjoong has encountered a situation like this. There have been several times when people would come in, cold hearted and angry, just wanting to get apology flowers for their significant other and get out. He only assume the same applied here. 

He unfolded the paper and smoothed it out on the counter. "Ah!" He said looking back up to the man. "A bouquet of Camellia's, very good choice. They're not very popular but I think they're the prettiest." 

Hongjoong didn't expect the man to say much seeing as he already looks more annoyed than he was when he first stepped foot into the store. He folded the paper back up and slid it towards him. "Will that be all?" 

The man reached out a hand to push back the bangs that had fallen into his face and let out a sigh "I guess so, she didn't tell me anything else." 

The voice startled him a little. He expected a deep, thundering voice to come from a man with such a bad boy aura around him, but instead he was met with a somewhat soft voice that was filled with doubt. 

Hongjoong had walked around to the cart of flowers he had sitting near the entrance, picking up twelve individual pink flowers. He brought them back to the front and wrapped them gently in white tissue papers, being sure to secure them together with a ribbon. 

"So, what's the special occasion?" He felt bold for asking considering he met this man a few minutes ago, but he was curious. 

The man frowned a little as his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's for my mom. She was going to come here herself but she's been feeling sick lately. I told her I'd come instead." He shifted in place a little and picked up the original note from the desk, shoving it back into his pocket. 

Hongjoong thought it was a sweet act, and a surprising one judging by the mans outward appearance. 

"That's very kind of you, does your mother come here often?" He placed the wrapped flowers into a paper back and sat them to the side. He at least wanted to know who this man was so he could place a name to a face. 

"She does," he says "She's been coming here ever since it opened." 

This brought a smile to Hongjoong's face, he always adored when customers talked about his work to friends and family members, it really made him feel special. 

"Ah, I always appreciate long-time customers. What's your mother's name?" He asked this mainly for the sake of finding out his name, but he's never admit that out loud. 

"Park Sua." He says while taking the bag off of the counter. Hongjoong knew Sua very well, she was a very kind woman and always gave him great life advice when he needed it. 

"Your mother is a very kind woman, I hope she feels better soon." He gave a small smile that was not returned, not that he expected it to be. 

The man gave a curt nod and turned to leave, bag in hand. Hongjoong knows he should tell him to wait and just ask for his name because it's not that big of a deal. He is the son of his favorite customer, he should know his name, right?

He curses himself for being shy when it comes to confrontation like this but decides to let it go for now, besides, he still had lots of cleaning to do. 

He waited for the ting of the door again signaling his leave, but it never came. He turned around to see the man standing there with his hand barely resting on the handle. 

"Seonghwa." Is all he said. 

Hongjoong simply looked at him, confusion etched onto his face. "I'm sorry?"

"My name." He said "It's Seonghwa."

Before Hongjoong had the chance to reply there was the ting of the bell and the man- Seonghwa, was gone. He stood for a little longer, just staring at the entrance where he had been. He shook his head and wiped his hands onto his apron. There were no orders left for today and the streets outside were nearly scarce. He decided he'd close up shop early. 

He finished cleaning the last of the counters and swept the floor once again just to be sure everything would be tidy for him in the morning. He walked towards the front of the store and flicked the lights off, stepping into the streets with his jacket in hand. 

After locking the shop door he cast a glance down at the door handle and jiggled it one, two, three times to ensure that it was securely locked. 

He began walking home and the events of today replayed in his memory. He thought about all the orders he had competed and how on schedule he was with ordering new flowers for people to purchase. 

He gave a soft smile and kicked a pebble that had been in front of his foot. The end of the day was the most memorable just from how unusual the occurrence had been, it's he hardly ever saw any men his age in the shop, it was always older men and even older women. 

‘Seonghwa’. He thought. It was a nice name, he hadn't said it out loud yet but he's sure it would roll off the tongue nicely. 

"Seonghwa.." he said in almost a whisper, watching as his breath clouded in front of him in the cool air. 

‘Yes.’ He thinks. ‘It's a really nice name.’


End file.
